hunters_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Galina Kholdova
Duchess Galina Kholdova of House Kholda is a prominent vampire hunter from Tsavania. Currently she's working with the Vigilant Order under the command of Valeria Witlock as part of a "hunter exchange-program." History Born into the prestigious, wealthy and powerful House Kholda, Galina is the oldest of two daughters. As per Tsavanian tradition Galina, the firstborn, was destined for military service in the name of the kingdom. During her three years as a cadet instructors discovered that not only was Galina extremely proficient with long-range weapons but she also surpassed her peers in tracking and hunting. Eventually Galina was promoted to the rank of Sergeant and was given command of a five-man scout squad. The First Encounter During a routine patrol mission alongside the Tsavanian-Atracan border Galina and her squad stumbled upon a seemingly abandoned cottage repurposed to act as shelter against the rough weather of the region. With heavy rain and thunder the squad advanced on the cottage, looking to secure and use it for themselves. As they entered the squad encountered two vampires in worn, bloodstained, rags. The ensuing skirmish was over quickly. Both vampires were killed off as the squad opened fire- thankfully using ammunition composed of melted silverware due to the lack of proper military supply lines in the region. Facing the vampires had been an exhilirating experience for Galina who began to look for an alternate career as a vampire hunter now that the conflict with Atraca was becoming more and more calm for each day that passed. Once the squad returned to base Galina used her family's influence to speed up the process of her being transistioned into the secretive Royal Tsavanian Hunter Brigade. One month later she left the Tsavanian Army without looking back. The Banshee On her second year as a vampire hunter Galina found herself inside a sleepy village alongside two comrades. Reports from the local militia cited that mysterious beings had been spotted frequently out in the woods around the village for about a month with Galina and her comrades being tasked with investigating and eliminating said creatures. Galina departed the inn at which the squad stayed at during one calm night to scout the forest perimeter on her own. During this evening she would frequently spot figures moving about through the dense forest. Galina ventured farther away from the village when she spotted a small cottage all by itself. As she neared the cottage the sound of an old woman singing could be heard. Upon entering the old woman smiled and motioned for Galina to sit with her by the fireplace. Weary of the old woman's intentions Galina nonetheless complied but the moment she sat down all light inside the cabin vanished. The old woman turned into a shadow-like figure with dark tendrils flowing like snakes from her head. The banshee gripped Galina's right wrist, burning a shadow into the skin. "Your friends will die soon if you don't return," said the banshee before letting go. Galina then found herself standing outside the village. Rifle in hand. Behind her the forest was empty and quiet. She quickly rushed back to the inn and the moment she kicked in the front door she spotted three vampires; one feasting on the inkeeper and two halfway up the staircase leading to the room where she resided. Like her first one, this skirmish too ended fast. The Witlock Inquiry WiP Category:Characters Category:Witlock Inquiry